guerra
by mekara
Summary: los dioses nordicos y griegos han pelean desde tiempos remotos una nueva guerra se aproxima,pero esta vez los dioses griegos tienen un comodin bajo su manga
1. Chapter 1

¿Quién soy? ¿De donde vengo? ¿A donde voy? ¿Que soy yo? La lluvia cae a cantaros mojando cada parte de mi cuerpo no tengo frio, ni miedo, ni tristeza ya no tengo nada, mi mano se posa distraida en mi hombro derecho.

Si lo supiera loki, pero no le he dicho la verdad, si se lo cuento como lo tomara. miro la luz de las farolas no me puedo quedar algo me dice que tengo que seguir.

Camino sin sentido por inercia o costumbre llegue afuera de la mansion la miro, si atenea me pasó algo de sabiduria por que no fui lo suficientemente sabia para manejar la situacion, por que no le dije todo desde el principio a lo mejor para este momento lo unico que loki siente por mí otra identidad es odio y uno muy fuerte.

Miro la casa, no puedo, es algo muy dificil de decir, por eso el nunca me lo dijo pero yo nunca se lo reproche mas bien respete su silencio el de el, y el de todos.

Trate por todos los medios que todo siguiera igual pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Ase unos meses cuando todo era normal, mi grupo de la escuela salio de escurcion hacia una a lejana montaña, al parecer fue sitio donde se acentaron varias culturas, las casas estaba construidas en medio de una cueva enorme que apenas si se alcanzaba a ver el techo de la misma.

Yo estaba muy emosionada era algo misterioso. Fue entonces que la escuche era la voz de una mujer, no cantaba nada mas mantenia una nota en el aire, yo me separe del grupo tenia que saber de donde provenia esa voz.

La voz provenia de una casa vieja muy apartada y abandonada entre una mujer joven de pelo corto y negro vestia una tunica blanca con muchas joyas de todo tipo y estaba sentada en una silla enorme echa de piedra.

-Has venido finalmente- me dijo al verme- me alegro, sabes, te he estado esperando mayura

-¿a mi?- la mujer sonrio y se paro de la silla y se aserco a mi

-si por mas de 800 años he estado esperando este momento, sabes yo tube una vida como la que estas teniendo tu, por eso es hora de que mi papel lo tome una nueva, de que tu tomes mi lugar en este mundo- yo la veia, era el misterio mas grande con el que me he topado

-¿pero quien eres?- le pregunto ella sonrio

-yo soy una bendecida por los dioses, al igual que tu- me mira y me da la mano- zeus padre de los dioses, dios griego del rayo, atenea diosa de la sabiduria, ares dios de la guerra, hecate diosa de la magia, eris diosa de la travesura, poseidon dios del mar, hades dios del inframundo, afrodita diosa de la belleza, era diosa de la tierra - me enseño una caja de madera negra y me la extendio yo la tome

- todos y cada uno de ellos nos bendicieron pero mi tiempo en esta tierra se me ha hecho cansado perpetuo por eso te llame, por eso veniste es la hora de que tu seas, ahora abre la caja- yo no se por que pero algo me huele mal.

-disculpa – levante la vista y habia desaparecido, yo mas por curiosida que por otra cosa abri la caja en su interior se encontraba una piedra en forma de octagono de color verde esmeralda, todo brillo era una fuente de luz blanca en eso vi una mano que me tomaba del hombro derecho, sentí otra en la parte baja de la espalda y despues la luz seso. Yo estaba parada en medio del cuarto la piedra y la caja habian desaparecido

-¿aquí estas daidoji?- me voltie era narugami- te estabamos buscando ya vamonos- me indico yo lo segui, habra sido un sueño.

Era noche y caminaba en una gran montaña llena de casas construidas muy curiosas, en eso me alcanzo una joven de pelo largo y de color blanco vestia regiamente

- es bueno verte mayura- me dijo yo le sonrei por que sentia que la conocía, ella se alejo corriendo, de frente de mi venia un hombre muy guapo, alto moreno, con una barba cuadrada y vestia una armadura de guerra

-yo sere el primero- me dijo estendiendo la mano hacia mi yo la tome- yo te enseñare todo hacerca de la guerra –yo asenti siguiendolo.

Entonces como si todo se moviera me llevo por campos de batalla algunos cuando aun no empieza la guerra, otros en plena lucha y otros cuando esta termino, mientras el no me soltaba de la mano y me explicaba tacticas, ataques, tipos de lucha, yo estaba horrorizada.

-¿qué te pasa?- me pregunto sin soltarme la mano

-esto es demasiado horrible, yo no se si pueda...- me llevo de regreso donde llegue

-por ahora se te hase horrible- me tomo del mento y me obligo verlo a los ojos- pero con el tiempo y las distintas lecciones, mias y de los demas, te parecere natural, nos vemos mañana lo de hoy solo fue un repaso general, mañana nos especialisaremos en un tipo de batalla, hasta mañana mayura-

"bipp" "bipp" el despertador sono yo me pare que sueño mas raro, misterioso como es sabado me diriji a la ducha para bañarme, me quite la pijama y abrí la llave del agua esperando a que la tina se llenara.

De reojo alcance a mirar algo en el espejo y en mi hombro derecho habia una clase de simbolo negro era un rayo saliendo de una nube. Me voltie en la parte donde la espalda pierde su honroso nombre tenia otro simbolo era como dos crestas de ola una encima de otra y dos circulos de cada lado.

"esto es definitivamente un misterio" me bañe y tañe muy fuerte esperando que se me calleran esos simbolos extraños pero nada.

Me vestí con ropa norma y me fui corriendo hacia la oficina, las calles se me hicieron enormes y el camino larguisimo cuando llegue, toque, pero nadie abria la puerta paso mucho rato y yo tocaba y tocaba. En eso yamino abrio la puerta

-señorita mayura ¿sucede algo?- me pregunto

-necesito hablar con loki- le pedi, el se hiso un lado yo entre a la oficina, loki como siempre sentado en su sillon viendo por la ventana

-loki algo extraño me esta pasando- el me miro de lado indiferente

-mayura para ti todo es extraño, raro y/o misteriosos- el pánico se empezó a apoderar de mi

-no, fui a unas cuevas entonces algo raro paso- el me miro algo aburrido

-podrias ir al grano por favor- me pidio impaciente.

-bueno vi desaparecer una piedra, y luego soñe con ese hombre, que me llevo por campos de batalla y solo habia sangre- el me ve fastidiado

-fue solo un sueño mayura, nada de que preocuparse- no fue solo un sueño

- pero tambien esta mañana...-

-YA BASTA MAYURA- me grito dando un fuerte golpe con el puño al escritorio- CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE **LOS MISTERIOS NO EXISTEN**- el nunca me habia gritado haci me siento mal, siento las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, me duele el pecho, el me sigue mirando muy enojado, yo solo me gire y sali corriendo sin volver la vista atrás, corri con todas mis fuerzas hasta que ya no pude mas.


	2. Chapter 2

Camine sin rumbo por las calles desiertas, hasta que obscuresio, me dirigi a mi casa, mi padre no estaba no se por que, me dirigi a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama y me acoste a dormir.

Abri los ojos estaba acostada en una playa muy bonita el sol en mi rostro el sonido del mar y las gaviotas la suave brisa en mis manos mientras me tapo el solo el estaba parado delante de mi vestido de igual manera me estiro la mano y yo la tome.

-¿donde estamos?- le pregunte

-en troya- el me guio hasta una muralla enorme, me tomo en brazos y salto hasta la parte mas alta de la muralla

- cuando termines tu entrenamiento conmigo lograras saltar asi como yo lo acabo de hacer- me explico lo que hay estaba pasando, mientras paseabamos por la ciudad la gente no nos veia solo vivian sus vidas

-¿por qué fue derrotada troya?- me pregunto sentandose en un trono que estaba en un balcon una ves terminada la expliacion, yo veia el mar y sentí la brisa en la cara.

-por su vanidad- el aplaudio

-muy bien, ahora una mas dificil ¿cual fue la verdadera causa de la guerra?- tiene el menton apoyado en una mano como lo hace loki

-conquista, helena solo fue un pretesto para empezar la guerra, ella solo fue la mecha que inisio la guerra- volvio a aplaudir

-bien dicho- hay que seguir, vimos guerreros el me explicaba sus logros y asañas, tecnicas de batalla y me decia paso a paso como poder haserlas

-bueno la clase termino -me dijo cuando vovilmos a salir de la cuidad- pero eso no significa que no te seguire enseñando, para mañana en la noche quiero que leas este libro- estendio la mano y aparecio un libro café mas o menos mediano- que mañana lo primero que are es hacerte preguntas de el- me entrego el libro- hasta mañana mayura

"bipp""bipp", me desperte, solo es un sueño entonces sentí algo duro bajo la almohada mire y hay estaba el libro que me habia dado ese sujeto, lo tome asustada.

"historia de la guerra". Era el titulo, bueno pues a la tierra que vienes has lo que debes, me puse a leerlo toda la tarde ya que no queria ir a la oficina.

Asi que en la noche esta ves estaba en una choza viejo afuera se escuchaban gritos y bullicio. El estaba sentado a un lado de mi me miro, me dio la mano como las otras noches, yo me sente junto a el

-¿estudiaste?- Me pregunto

-si por supuesto toda la tarde- le dije sonriendo

-¿cual es la tactica de hormiga elefante?- el me mira

-aunque el enemigo sea pequeño puede contener algo especial que incline la valanza por eso hay que escoger una hormiga que tenga la fuerza de un elefante- el sonrio satisfecho

-¿la tecnica torre blanca?- el juega con su barba

-utilizar un distractor para alejar al enemigo a un sitio donde este en desventaja y rodearlo- el aplaudio

-excelente, ¿la tecnica del modo de jade?- me mira esa si es dificil,...

- es utilizada para evitar que el enemigo se apropie de algo, no importa el medio que se utilise para evitarlo y

el fin que tenga el objeto protegido siempre y cuando no caiga en manos del enemigo- el siguio haciendo preguntas las cuales yo todas conteste

-ya es suficiente hiciste muy bien tu tarea- el se paro lentamente y me ayudo a pararme- hoy estudiaremos a los unos y su historia, fue una larga caminata llena de explicaciones y muestras de cómo pelear- nos vemos mañana- se despidio

"bipp""bipp"desperte en mi cuarto y me arregle para ir a la escuela.

Esos sueños sigueron y cada dia el hombre me enseñaba algo diferente, yo seguia mi vida normal hiba a la escuela, despues a la oficina, ya no le comente nada a loki por que se pondria de mal humor, pero aunque yo no hiciera nada, cada ves estaba mas intratable, por cualquier cosa me gritaba y yo por supuesto me hiba.

Cuando se cumplieron tres semanas el me regalo una espada de color verde como la piedra aquella

-Es obcidiana- me dijo al darmela- el material mas filoso y resistente jamas creado, solo efesto lo puede malnipular perfectamente, bueno desde mañana empezaran otras clases, con otro de nosotros nos vemos mayura, y ahora puedo decir con orgullo guerrera de ares

Los sueño siguieron pero con otra joven ella de pelo negro y siempre vestia ropa color plateada, de ella aprendia hechizos, conjuros y como preparar pociones y brebajes. Terminando siguio un señor mayor que me hablo de liderasgo y los elementos de la tierra y como poder usarlos a mi beneficio, que me escuchen, que me hablen y que me obedescan y sobre todo de el quinto elemento, la siguiente fue la chica de pelo blanco, con ella solo era filosofia y comprension de lo que me rodeaba. despues siguio otro hombre ya mayor que me hablo del mar y de las criaturas miticas marinas y de cómo poder comunicarme con los seres del mar. La que le siguio me enseño a comunicarme con las criaturas de tierra, y las voladoras, siguio un hombre algo siniestro que me enseño a ver el otro mundo el de los muertos y comprender todo lo que tenia referencia a los sobre natural, siguio otra de pelo largo y negro que me hablo de el caoz y de otro tipo de magia y al final una pelirroja siempre bellamente vestida bueno ella me enseño como poder arreglarme y utilizar mis encantos para mis beneficios.

Poco a poco note que cambios grandes me pasaban en la vida real, pero todos los que me rodeaban no los notaban como si yo fuera invisible, mi padre se desaparecia peor que houdini, en realidad desde el paseo a la montaña no lo habia vuelto haber, loki, yamino y narugami parecian estar preocupados por algo ya que todos los dias se juntaban a discutir cosas, por supuesto a mi me mantenian al margen y si trataba de ayudarlos me trataban peor que chancla vieja, reya salio de la cuidad de viaje y kotaro cada dia estaba mas metido en los negocios, asi que en pocas palabras estaba sola en esto.

Una tarde llegue a la oficina y como habia pasado las ultimas semanas estaban discutiendo, lo unico que alcanze a oir fue" ¿quién sera "

-¿quien sera que?- les pregunto entrando, loki me vio con cara de muy pocos amigos, yo le soreie- muy buenos dias loki-kun-

-¿que haces aquí mayura?- dijo de manera hosca- ¿por que no te vas a molestar a otro lado?- en eso lo vi era una cosa rosadita volando encima de loki, por el aspecto solo es un simple fantasmita, pero esos no hacen nada ni siquiera causan gracia

- mejor me voy al parecer otra ves te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama- hise como que salia de la casa indignada.

Y una ves afuera salte hacia una ventana del tercer piso que estaba abierta, entre y baje asta quedar arriba de la oficina de loki, pegue el oido al piso.

-no podemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas, los griegos se han estado moviendo- dijo narugami- mientras nosotros platicamos ellos hacen de las suyas.

-mientras no sepamos quien es la nueva cazadora, no podemos hacer nada, y aun haci no sabemos para que consiguieran una nueva- dijo loki

-escuche con las norm que la anterior se habia vuelta blanda que ya no les servia y que ademas ya se habia cansado de la vida inmortal- dijo narugami

-nacio mortal, pero por la bendicion se hiso inmortal, es natural que no se acostumbre a la vida inmortal- dijo yamino

-heimdal, freya, frey, las norum, tu y yo. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de evitar que algo malo pase, lo mas seguro es encontrar a la cazadora y darle muerte- dijo narugami

-lo pensare ahora nesecito estar solo- dijo loki al parecer todos se pararon, es hora de la graciosa huida mientros ellos subian yo volvi a salir por la ventana y me fui a mi casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegue estaba completamente sola, me meti a mi cuarto abri el ropero, detrás de la ropa hay una puerta encantada que solo se abre con una llave magica que hise gracias a la enseñanza de hecate y eris, y siempre cargo conmigo.

Abrí la puerta secreta que da a un espacio blanco, lo que llamarian comumente un oraculo

-Dioses me postro ante ustedes, por unas dudas que torturan mi mente, y que solo hayaran respuesta con su glorioso comprendimiento- pedi incada en el piso- acaso ¿soy yo la cazadora?- las velas disminadas en el piso se prendieron de pronto

-Si- escuche la voz de la sabiduria- tu eres la cazadora que protege la tierra de cualquier mal, esa fue la bendicion que resiviste, ser inmune al tiempo, al dolor y a la enfermedad. Con sabiduria, fuerza y poder para poder cumplir nuestra voluntad.

-Mi señora atena, no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar ante su presencia, pero le pido ¿que es lo que debo de hacer?-

-Por ahora vive tu vida cuando llegue el momento de que entres en accion seras llamada- yo asenti en silencio

- Muchas gracias- las velas se apagaron yo sali, y me recoste a dormir , como todos los dias estaba en el monte ese lleno de casas pero ahora solo paseo, visto una tunica como la demas gente de ves en cuanto me topo con mis maestros, y otras personas.

"bipp""bipp"

Desperté y me fui a la escuela, llegando a la misma me encontre con narugami en la entrada.

-Buenos dias, daidoji- me sonrie

-Buenos dias- yo me sigo de frente indiferente al saludo, tal como lo haría ares, debo de dejar de juntar con el , me hace mal.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Enojada por lo de ayer?- me dice caminando a mi lado

-no es solo, que estoy algo atrasada con los trabajos- ya hibamos a entrar a la escuela

-princesa de mis sueños buenos dias- kaito llego por detrás

-buenos dias kaito- me meto al edificio voy a las clases de por si decirlo, ya que yo ya sabia todo lo que decian los profesores.

Sonó el timbre yo sali sin mirar a nadie, para mi sorpresa en la puerta estaba loki recargado en la pared, yo pase de lado aparentando no haberlo visto.

-mayura-me hablo

-ha hola loki, que es una visita de cortesia o esta ves me vas a golpear- el se quedo callado

-bueno mayura yo...- el se quedo mucho rato callado

-¿qué? ¿No se te ocurre algo para ladrarme?- le dije ironicamente

-bueno la verdad...-

-la verdad es solo un estado del pensamiento humano en el cual se defiende un razonamiento ampliamente planteado con hechos que lo patenta de manera real en un universo- el me miro asombrado- adios loki

-¿hiras esta tarde a la oficina?- yo ya me habia alejado bastante

-no se a lo mejor- le grite y segui caminando

Llegue mi casa sola como siempre, me prepare algo de comer, y decidi que prepararia una pocion de la verdad, o una que cada ves que alguien diga mentiras le cresca la nariz como a pinocho, o una que evite que loki me grite tonteria y media, en eso sentí un aire perfumado, me recuerda a era, fui al cuarto del oraculo las velas ya estaban prendidas.

-benditos dioses- me inque- escuche su llamado, su fiel sierva escucha y obedese

-mayura- era Era- hay algo que debes hacer, en el santuario de atena en grecia hay un objeto que deves recuperar una ves que lo tengas en tus manos tendras que destruirlo, lo reconoceras facilmente es una daga con gemas incrustadas en la hoja y el mango coronado con dos alas- de repente aparecio un medallon de plata con la figura de una buo- enseñales este medallon a los custodios del templo ellos te dejaran pasar sin oponer resistencia- yo tome el medallon

-disculpe mi insolencia, o grandeza ¿pero como puedo llegar a grecia?- en eso aparecio una carpeta café delante de mi

-hay estan los documentos que nesecitas visa, pasaporte, credenciales, voletos de avion y dinero, el avion sale hoy a las siete de la noche carga ropa para calor y ten fuerza mayura la nesecitaras- las velas se apagaron, me regrese a mi cuarto tome una mochila puse dos faldas y dos blusas, ropa interior, guarde el sobre y el medallon.

Eran apenas las cuatro y media de la tarde asi que desisdi ir a ver a loki, llegue a la oficina habia mucha gente, tres muchachas con las que fui de viaje a la cas de cotarro, urd, skul y berdandi, tambien estaban kaito, hirakisagua, narugami, yamino y loki

-Vaya hay fiesta- loki me vio algo entre enojado y desesperado

-¿a que veniste?- me dijo loki eso si que no se lo aguanto

-si no te acuerdas tu me invitaste esta mañana pero si tanto te molesta me voy - esos comentarios son los que me sacan de mis casillas y me ponen furiosa le dije parada en el mismo lugar de la puerta – para nunca volver

-¿podrias venir otro dia? En este momento estoy acupado- yo incline la cabeza, ocupado mis calzones que estan planeando como matarme- ¿qué tal mañana?

-No puedo mañana, ni en toda la semana, yo tengo un problema muy grande y grave, que requiere toda mi atencion y estare extremadamente ocupada- le digo y me doy la vuelta para salir

- ¿qué problema?¿te puedo ayudar?- me dice sentado viendome a lo ojos directamente de esa manera que el solo sabe y algo preocupado

-no te necesito y no creo y ¿sabes que? tienes razon, un dia de estos a lo mejor,- me acorde del viaje- ha narugami podras decirle al maestro que no podre ir a la escuela en esta semana,- el asintio muy serio desde el sillon- nos vemos, y suerte con eso con lo que estan ocupados –"ya que la nesecitaras" me sali y regrese caminando a casa tome mi maleta y me sali camine el largo camino al aeropuerto llegue y me documente y a las 8.10 surcaba el cielo con destino las hermosas islas griegas.

Era de mañana, las ocho de la mañana cuando el avion aterrizo, yo tome mi maleta y me fui al muelle ya que el avion llego a miconos y yo tengo que llegar a atenas esa misma tarde llegue a la isla para la hora de la comida.

Una ciudad muy linda todas las casas estaban pintadas de blanco con azul, tome un tour que te llevaba a recorrer las ruinas de los templos.

Al tercero que llegamos estaba destruido completamente. Me aserque a un arbol muy viejo pero estaba vivo para mi bien y lo toque

"¿me escuchas?"- le pregunte telepaticamente al árbol

"Por supuesto" me respondio

"¿cómo llego al templo de atenea?- espere la respuesta

"sigue colina arriba por entre las rocas, no es facil pero llegaras a una cordillera, hay estan las doce casas del zodiaco y despues el salon del patriarca y de hay el templo"- me repondio

"muchas gracias"- solté al árbol y me separe muy sutilmente de mi grupo y camine por donde me indicaron el camino se veia dificil, pero la pase muy rapido.

llegue a una casa construida a la manera antigua griega, entre caminando la casa estaba vacia

Y sali del otro lado para ver las escaleras más grandes del mundo, llegue a otra casa igual. Pero en esta estaba un guardia enorme como una pared vestido de oro


	4. Chapter 4

-¿qué es lo que quiere extraña?- me pregunto

-vengo de parte de atenea por cierto objeto- le enseñe el dije.

El se hiso a un lado yo segui caminando y para mi mal mas escaleras, me paso lo mismo en las diez casas restantes, en el salon del patriarca, pero aunque se pusieron resios a mi presencia todos me dejaron pasar, llegue al templo y en una camara alterna llena de armas encontre la que buscaba.

Puse mi mano sobre la hoja,

-Blangh deanth- la cuchilla estallo en pedazos," bueno ya termine "regrese el camino andado sin detenerme con los guardianes.

Para las diez de la noche ya estaba en un hotel mi vuelo de regreso no salia hasta dentro de seis dias asi que podia conoser grecia.

Los dias se me fueron paseando por la playa, nadando en ese mar tan azul, broceandome de cuerpo entero, comiendo en restaurantes caros, comprando ropa, visitanto todo lo visitable me tube que comprar una maleta ya que lo que compre no cabia en mi mochila.

Llego el dia de regreso, llegue al aeropuerto y documente mi equipaje para las 8:10 de la mañana regresaba a mi hogar con el recuerdo de unas muy buenas vacaciones.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando el avion llego me baje tome mi equipaje y sali caminando, se me habia olvidado que aquí ase frio no como en grecia.

Todos se me quedaban viendo sera por el micro short, el top, los lentes de sol y el bronceado, yo caminaba como me enseño afrodita, de ves en cuanto se escuchaban chiflidos, y otras cosas sin importancia.

Pare al primer taxi y le pedi que me llevara a mi casa.

Llegue al vacio templo pague el carro y me baje, entonces vi la cosa rosa volando sobre la puerta, me vio, y se fue volando, yo no quise seguirle ya que se que ira con el chisme con loki.

Desempaque, y me di un baño para relajarme me puse la pijama.

Estaba en el monte, Era y atenea estaban paradas delante de mi

-Muy bien hecho- me dijo atenea

-Estamos orgullosas de ti, cumpliste con honor, rapides y limpieza tu tarea- dijo Era

-Vivo para servirlas mis diosas- les dije inclinando la cabeza

-Hisimos contigo una muy buena eleccion- dijo atenea

-Por eso te regalaremos esto- me dijo Era dando un espejo de mano – este espejo es el espejo de Tapar, si quieres ver algo o saber algo, solo pideselo y lo sabras-

-o cuando deses meditar profundamente, puedes entrar a tu mente mediante este espejo- dijo atenea

-muchisimas gracias, acepto con humildad este regalo y lo usare sabiamente- les dije inclinandome

-lo sabemos ademas...- en eso el cielo se puso gris, atenea lo vio preocupada- alguien quiere entrar por tu portal de sueño tienes que despertar, abre los ojos ahora

Yo los abri y salte asustada por lo que habia dicho atenea.

Mire instintivamente hacia la ventana, no habia nadie. Salí de mi cuarto hacia el jardin y me dirigi al arbol que esta enfrente de mi ventana, no habia nadie, gracias a zeus yo puse una barrera alrededor de mi casa para que pareciera que estaba vacia, pero alguien sintio mi portal y trato de entrar,

"¿alguien vino esta noche?" le pregunte tocando al arbol viejo y sabio a fuera de la ventana de mi cuarto "y me estubo vigilando mientras dormia"

"si, el mismo niño raro de siempre" me dijo el arbol

"¿como es?" el viento agita las hojas y mi pelo

"no lo se no he visto su cara" puede ser cualquiera,

"la proxima ves que venga te encargo que lo tires" el arbol se rio

"si, señora de los elementos"

Me regrese a mi cuarto, y volvi al monte, ya la cituasion se habia noramalizado, y pase la noche como todas paseando como otras noches a veces voy con ares siempre quiere que lo acompañe a sus mini citas y otras con hecate, ella siempre esta cocinando algo, pero que eris no me encuentre ya que me lleva a hacer travesuras y baco me lleva a tomar un trago, las musas a que cante como ellas, aunque no esta en mi lista de entrenamiento lo hago por que parece divertido.

Desperté como era sabado me dirigi al baño, despues de bañarme y arreglarme, quise averiguar lo que estaba pasando con loki y su grupo. Debajo de mi almohada estaba el espejo de tapar, lo tome entre mis manos.

-tu que ves lo que yo no, tu que escuchas lo que yo no, tu que sabes lo que yo no enseñame ¿que es lo que esta haciendo? Frey- el espejo se lleno de humo griz y aparecio frey y hirakisagua desayunando.

-urd- otra vez se puso borrosa y aparecieron las tres hermanas caminando por un parke platicando cosas sin chiste y banales.

-yamino- el espejo se puso gris y se vi a yamino abriendo un paquete que al parecer le acababa de llegar, si le pregunto por loki, no a lo mejor sigue dormido, pero no pierdo nada

- loki- el espejo se puso gris pero en ves de ver un loki dormido en una cama grande este esta viendo hacia la ventana sin moverse, la cosa rosa volaba sobre el.

-No debi haberla tratado asi -le dijo a la bola rosa- no le preste atencion, ella solo queria ayudar y yo solo la trate mal- la bola rosa asintio- se desaparece toda la semana, me esta preocupando siento que debi haberla escuchado ¿que tal si esta en problemas?, ase meses que lo unico que hago al verla es gritarlo pero ella no se lo merese, pero aun asi me enojo con ella como sifuera la culpable- en eso entro yamino con el desayuno-¿pero es que no se que hacer?

-¿Alguna noticia de mayura?- pregunto el joven a loki

-e-chan vigilo la casa toda la semana, y al parecer la vio pero yo no la vi, en su casa habia una aura extraña y sentí un portal pero no pude investigar se cerro de golpe y me lanzo escaleras abajo, y en la escuela narugami no la vio, cuando dijo que no vendria en una semana pense que era por que estaba enojada, pero fue cierto, me preocupa- loki tomo la taza de te y se le quedo viendo- sera mejor que valla con la norum para ver si saben algo- se paro y dejo el desayuno

-señor loki... su desayuno- dijo yamino

-no tengo hambre, ahora regreso- dijo loki saliendo por la puerta


	5. Chapter 5

-¿quién es la norum?- le pregunte al espejo, aparecieron las hermanas del otro dia urd, skul y verdandi - al parecer son las diosas de la adivinación y el futuro, al parecer loki piensa buscara respuestas en el futuro.

- adivinasion muy interesante enseñamelas, - ya habian llegado a su departamento y desayunaban, pasaron como diez minutos antes de que llegara loki, yo tenia una idea fija en la mente mientras el llegaba mexcle polvos en un pequeño casito, para cierto jueguito que les pienso jugar, me aserco al espejo

- la realidad no es exacta el oido,el olfato, la vista, el tacto y el gusto nos engañan crea una realidad la que yo te indique,- dije mientras rociaba el polvo sobre el espejo, mientras en la casa de las norum.

-Hola loki ¿ que haces aquí?-dijo skuld abriendo la puerta

-Venia a ver si me hacian el favor de echarme las cartas- dijo viendolas detenidamente,

-Si claro pasa- le indico skuld-¿todabia preocupado por la destruccion de la daga?- loki asintio

-Ademas por mayura- dijo sentandose en la mesa donde ya estaba urd con la baraja de tarot

-Parte las carta- le pidio, loki las tomo y las partio y le dio una pequeña seccion de las mismas,

-Enseñame cuales cartas y en que orden saldran- le pedi al espejo, una tras otra, pasaron las cartas, decia

"la del puro corazon, la que busco al dios desterrado por ayuda, y que union su corazon con el de el, en un solo latir, sera marcada por los dioses y mas de un corazon se romperia ya que la muerte es el ultimo veredicto para dos personas separadas por las culturas,"

- que extraña lectura , bueno - toco con la mano el espejo y las cartas se cambiaron- perfecto,

Urd las tomo las cartas de manos de loki y las empezo a acomodar en la mesa mientras leia

-el proximo mes recibiras una carta de alguien aquien creias que no volverias a ver, lo mas seguro es que te de paperas y... tomes clases de nado sincronizado seras el mejor de la clase e iras a las olimpiadas y te compraras un carro nuevo" la cara de loki estaba en un rictus se veia tan raro

-¿qué hay aserca de mayura? ¿Y la cazadora? ¿La destruccion de la daga en que nos veneficia? ¿Fue odin ?

-lo siento no viene nada de eso- dijo urd guardando las cartas

-bueno no me sirvio de nada, de todos modos gracias-salio, ya me canse de esto

- aquí termina- le indico al espejo el cual volvio hacer un espojo normal, que puedo hacer.

Ya se, si le hise una broma atraves del espejo por que no se la hago en vivo y en directo, me bajo de la cama y me vi en el espejo soy demasiado vistosa loki me reconocera de inmediato.

Puse mis manos en mi pecho. Y resite un hechizo que me enseño hecate.

-Uno para ser dos para sentir y ser una persona distinta a mi en color y forma que no se paresca a mi-

levante las manos, mientras lentamente me hise pequeña como de siete años me miro en el espejo tengo el pelo corto rubi y erizado, los ojos verdes tirandole a azul, traigo lo mismo que me puse despues de salir de bañarme pero mas pequeño, tomo mi bolsa y salgo a la calle.

Llegue a la oficina, toque yamino me abrio la puerta.

-Hola pequeña ¿que nesecitas?- yo puse la cara mas inosente y tierna que pude

-Vengo buscando al investigador- el me sonrie y me lleva a la oficina de loki

-Señor loki- dijo al entrar- alguien lo busca – el me vio de reojo

-¿qué se te ofrece?- parecia como si el tiempo girara en redondo yo puse un puchero

-es que nesecito que encuentre a mi muñeca- el se volti quedando frente a mi

-¿que clase de muñeca?- me dijo algo asustado

-pues es rubia y muy bonita rie y habla, siempre me dice que quiere otra hermana- yo le sonrie inocente

-¿otra hermana?- dijo loki como digeriendo las palabras

-si, dice que la que tiene en este momento se queja mucho,- me pongo como a pensar- dice "mi hermana mayura llora mucho"" o mayura yo y tu siempre estaremos unidas"- loki estaba mas blanco que un yoghurt natural,

-entiendo ¿donde fue la ultima ves que la viste?- se para y se me aserca

-en el parque- le repondi – ase una semana que la busco

-bueno linda, ven mañana para ver que es lo que encontre- yo le sonrei asenti, yamino me acompaño a la salida.

Ya fuera hice como que camine pero apenas se regreso salte otra ves a la ventana, es que acaso no le tiene miedo a los ladrones, bueno un ladrón normal no salta tres metros. Me baje asta el despacho de loki pero el no estaba puse atencion y los escuche mas debajo de donde yo estaba.

-ES IMPOSIBLE- grito loki – ESE MALDAD ESTA AQUÍ ¿QUÉ PUDO HABER PASADO?- maldad ¿es un cazador de sombras?

-Cálmese amo loki, debe de haber una explicacion- dijo yamino, yo me destornillaba de la risa debo dejar de juntar con eris.

- A LO MEJOR ESE ERA EL PROBLEMA QUE TRAIA EN MANOS Y YO NO LA AYUDE

-por favor tranquilícese amo ya aparecerá la señorita mayura no pudo haberse esfumado

Ya basta hasta yo tengo mis limites, me sacudi el encanto en eso me di cuenta mi ropa, la relacionaran con la niña, que bueno que afrodita me enseño a cambiarme la ropa con magia, espero y no se de cuenta loki, lo hise me puse un simple conjunto color café que me tapara bien las marcas.

-HOLA -grite- HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA, LOKI, YAMINO ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?-en eso los escuche que subian las escaleras, llegaron al cuarto loki hiba adelante

-Hola, vengo de visita y no hay nadie- loki se me aserco y me agarro la mano

-Mayura que bueno que viniste hay algo que debes saber- yo le sorei y me deje guiar por el al sillon


	6. Chapter 6

-Mayura lo que ha pasado los ultimos meses, bueno yo...- se quedo como trabado es la segunda ves

-No te preocupes loki, eres un detective privado, con una vida ajetreada y todavia tener que aguantarme a mi es comprensible tu mal humor, para ti debo ser todo un fastidio un verdadadero dolor de muela- el solo miraba el suelo.

-Mayura no es eso es algo distinto yo...-parece que es de cuerda y falta que le den mas - hay...algo q.. te tengo que...decir – como cinco minutos hido

-No es necesario que te justifiques, y que inventes pretestos- yo lentamente aleje mi mano de la de el- sera mejor que me valla asi ya no te molesto mas -loki no levanto la vista del piso

-¿por qué no se queda señorita mayura? Hoy nos llego un caso de fushy mistery- me dijo yamino parado delante de nosotros dos

En eso sentí un viento este era humedo, muy humedo, loki tambien lo sintio y abrio los ojos

-lo siento no puedo quedarme, otro dia sera- les dije y me pare, camine a la salida, como es que pudo setir el llamado solo los dioses lo escuchan.

Camine despasio las primeras cuadras, en eso me tope de frente con kamisama

-hola señorita mayura- me dijo sonriendo

-hola- el se me quedo viendo

-ocurre algo malo- yo sorei tratando de aparentar alegria,

-no nada, es que me pelee con mi mejor amigo, y pues no se...- el me puso una mano en el hombro

-y ¿por qué se pelearon?- yo solo veia el suelo

-yo lo unico que quise hacer fue ayudarlo, pero el me insultaba, me trataba mal y yo no tenia la culpa- lo dije sin lenvatar la vista del suelo

-estoy seguro de que el se arrepiente de todo corazon- me dijo, yo me safe levemente

-hay cosas que ya no se pueden dar vuelta atrás, en ciertos casos no existe el borron y cuenta nueva-el como que se espanto

-¿qué estas diciendo?- yo mire el parque

-el cada ves esta mas distante, mas cerrado en si mismo como si me ocultara algo, no me deja que me aserque, y ya me canse de ser yo siempre la que pida perdon, si el no me aprecia como amiga ya no hay nada que hacer- el parecia trizte

-sus razones tendra piensalo- yo solo asenti

-a lo mejor tienes razon pero por el momento quiero estar sola- me aleje de el, llegue a mi casa, entre al cuarto del oraculo, las velas ya estaban encendidas.

-perdonen la demora ho señores todos poderosos- me inke, esperando escuhar

- cazadora- era la voz de poseidon- hay un moustro asechando en la playa tienes que ir a detenerlo

-si mi señor poseidon – las velas se apagaron. Sali del cuarto y me dirigi a mi cama tome el espejo entre mis manos

-tu que ves lo que yo no, tu que escuchas lo que yo no, tu que sabes lo que yo no enseñame ¿que es lo que esta haciendo? Kamisama- el espejo se puso gris pero solo veia a loki con yamino- te dije kamisama- le repetia al espejo el cual solo me enseñaba a loki- explicate- le exiji

"loki y kamisama son la misma persona" me repondio el espejo

"¿como es que puede cambiar de aspecto?" le pregunte

"el no es humano es el dios nordico loki de la noche, el fuego y la travesura"

"entiendo como las forum, hay madre ¿hay mas dioses nordicos aquí en la tierra?"

"si"

"¿conosco a alguno?"

"los conoces a todos los que vinieron a la tierra?" por supuesto como pude ser tan tonta

"¿son narugami, frey,y hirakisagua ?"

"tambien esa a quien llamas reiya y ese tal yamino"

"¿cuáles son su poderes ?"

"lo siento pero esa informacion no esta en mi"

"esta bien muestrame el moustro que esta atacando la bahia", era un craken gigante."aquí termina"

me pare en el espejo, claro ahora todo encaja, hise un movimiento con mi mano y mi ropa se cambio, traia las ropas de batalla que hades me pidio que usara.

Salte por la ventana al siguiente edificio, asi me fui de edificio en edifio hasta llegar al muelle.

Estaba solo, en eso vi a loki como kamisama saltando contra algo grande, narugami tambien estaba y yamino, me gire la mano alrededor del la cara, el pelo se me oculto y la cara se me tapo con una mascara.

En eso el kraken lanzo a narugami, loki hacia lo que podia, pero el kraken era mas fuerte.

Los dos desde el piso veian la salte por en medio de los dos.

"detente ¿que es lo que haces aquí?- le pregunte estendiendo la mano hacia el, el moustro se me quedo viendo

"busco a alguien que me ayude" yo seguia sin moverme ni un centimetro

"¿que nesecitas?"- le pregunto

"es la atlantida tienes que venir" ya asenti y lentamente me meti al agua, las olas me rodearano y me cubrieron cuando bajaron ya estaba en un lugar distinto.

Era una ciudad debajo del mar, el kraken habia tomado la forma de un joven

-¿que pasa?- el me señala una fuente en medio de la ciudad

- esa es nuestra unica fuente de agua dulce y se a secado- yo me aserco a la fuente, solo es un hechizo de bloqueo – la gente muere de sed – a mitad del oceano

-Lo que un dia fue sera, y volvera aser lo que fue- resito el hechizo de memoria en eso" Bummm" el agua volvio a salir a borbotones

-Muchas gracias- me dijo el joven muy feliz yo solo sonrei

-para eso estoy- regrese a tierra pero por otra playa no queria toparme con nadie.

Regrese a mi casa y me sente, sera mejor que descanse un rato ya que lo viajes magicos por muy cortos que sean me dejan sin una gota de energia.

"tock" alguien toco en mi ventana me asome, una mujer con alas y pico volaba serca de mi ventana era una harpia

-¿que pasa?-le pregunte

-tienes que venir conmigo al jardin de las esperides, es una emergencia- yo salte de la ventana y tome una de sus garras, ella salio volando llegamos muy alto a un jardin muy lindo lleno de vida.

En las puertas del jardin unos moustros gigantes de hielo queria tumbar la puerta

-¿que podemos hacer?- me pregunto la harpia, yo me pare en la muralla del jardin

-fuego- y eleve la temperatura fuera del jardin los gigantes se derritieron,

-gracias, que la bendicion de los dioses este contigo- regrese a mi casa cansadisima.

Paso el tiempo y las misiones eran cada ves mas dificiles, desde atrapar un sin rostro, hasta cambatir contra los siervos de anubis, o solamente llevar de paseo a cerbero, él cual no perdía la oportunidad de usarme de mordedera o enterarme ,nunca pasaba una semana en que no tuviera algo que hacer.

Segui aparentando lo mas que podia, pero entre loki y yo se habia formado un enorme habismo que cada dia se hacia mas grande.

En el monte todo era normal, un dia poseidon y Era me llevaron a parte

-Tu próxima misión es descubrir lo que traman, loki y thor- me pidio era

-Y según lo que descubras, no lo informas ¿esta bien?- pidio poseidon

-Si- me dejaron sola,

-ha cuando despiertes encontraras un regalo debajo de tu almohada- desperte, haci que ahora nesecita saber que es lo que mis amigos quieren hacer.

Debajo de mi almohada habia una caja octagonal con una rosa la guarde bien algo me dice que es muy importante.

Esa tarde cuando llegue a la oficina y los salude como siempre, me sente en un sillon y no dije ni siquiera esta boca es mia, hojeaba distraida una revista de pedidos por catalogo

-Que bonito dia señorita mayura- me saludo yamino, yo lo mire a los ojos" me mentiste"

-Precioso- finjo demensia o a lo mejor yo no quiero que lo que una ves vivi con ellos desaparesca en eso entro reiya corriendo

-Señor loki- lo saludo.

"estoy rodeada por todos lados"

-Hola reiya- saludo loki contento

-señorita mayura- me dijo al verme

-hola reiya ¿que tal las vacaciones?- ella solo sonreia

-muy lindas- el que siguio fue narugami, loki se me quedo viendo algo hastiado.

-entiendo, se cuando no me quieren en un sitio- me pare y me aleje hacia la puerta.

-mayura-me hablo loki yo solo hise un movimiento con la mano de despedida y me fui, en la puerta me encontre a los que faltaban, ellos siguieron yo camine una cuadra en eso decidí convertirme en una ave y volar hasta el balcon.

-¿qué podemos hacer?- ya no estaba reiya sino una muchacha alta y rubia

-no lo se freiya- dijo loki sentado de espaldas a mi

-cada ves se hace mas fuerte e insolente, primero ese kraken de seguro era de ella- afirmo hendail- destruyo la daga de onitsed, el unico medio que existe para matarla- la daga que destrui en atenas

-ella vino aquí se presento como una niña pequeña, no se como pudo lograr engañarme- dijo loki presidiendo la junta

-el dia que te lei las cartas ella cambio lo que las cartas decian- dijo urd

-¿sabes lo que significa eso?- pregunto yamino

- que tal si te quiere matar- dijo frey asustado

- como ustedes- los miro loki ironico

-también que cada día es más fuerte- dijo heindail

-ademas de que nos conoce,y nos vigila, como pudo saber que el señor loki le tiene miedo al agua y no le gusta subirse a los coches y que ese dia hiria a que le leyeran las cartas- yo trinaba alegremente solo para aparentar

-odio a esa mujer, odio a todas las cazadoras ¿como pueden existir seres tan despreciables? Si la tuviera enfrente de mi la mataria con mis propias manos- dijo loki, yo casi me ahogo a mitad de mi canto- los dioses la han de haber buscado para que yo no regrese a balajala-

"pump" hay me duele la cabeza como es que me cai de la rama, como puede ser posible, me cai que ranaso me duele, que lo unico que quiere es volver balajala.

-¿qué fue eso?- pregunto narugami asercandose a la ventana, yo me pare rapido y emprendi la graciosa huida.

Hay alitas para que las quiero me aleje volando lo mas rapido que pude, llegua a mi casa retome mi forma y entre al oraculo

-dioses del olimpo vengo con una noticia que mi señora Era y señor poseidon me pidieron- las velas se prendieron

-¿que fue lo que descubriste?- dijo Era

-ellos piensan que estoy en la tierra para destruir, me quieren matar y loki quiere volver al castillo del balajala yo no se que pensar los demas dioses los mando odin para que mataran a loki

-entiendo- dijo era- no debemos entrometernos con los nordicos aunque ellos traten, lo pongo todo en tu buen juicio, contra un dios la pelea es dificil a un siendo tu misma uno, la daga que te dio ares, es la unica manera de matar a un dios, pero no la uses solo en caso de emergancia- las velas se apagaron.

Muchas ideas giraban en mi cabeza necesitaba saber que es lo que se oculta de mi pasado y del de loki, por que me odian tanto que es lo que ha pasado.

-tu que ves lo que yo no, tu que escuchas lo que yo no, tu que sabes lo que yo no enseñame el pasado de loki.

Lentamente me enseño la vida de mi amigo sus desciones, sus esposas, sus hijos y por que lo lanzaron del balajala, por el ragnarok, lo mal que lo han tratado.

- ahora enséñame Mis antecesoras, las otras cazadoras enseñamelas - las vi una por una todas, sin excepción todas podían describirse como jovencitas sadicas, asesinas sin corazon que lo destruian todo, hasta lo que no era para destruir, malvadas de alma negra que no hacian algo mas que matar y saciar sus ancias de sangre. Entonces si es verdad lo que dijo loki yo solo existo para destruir, el tiene todo el derecho a

odiarme.

Vi pueblos masacrados, personas torturadas y sobre todo vi esa mirada, la más fea de las miradas de unos ojos negros como la noche.

Me paro resuelta a caminar un rato sin una idea en mente. salgo de mi casa sin prestarle atención al aguacero que cae sobre la oscura ciudad


	7. Chapter 7

Noticias de asgard

la noche se a combertido en una tormenta fria. La soledad de la mansion solo igualaba a la tormenta que se agitaba en mi interior, dias de no saber nada, de perderme en especulaciones que terminaran volviendome loco, que rayos pasaba en la tierra, los indicios de los movimientos de los griegos eran tan notables que parecia, que antes de actuar ellos mismos me mandaran una invitacion. Podia sentirlos moviendose al rededor de mi. Girando buscando un hueco por donde atacar.

- yo y mi bocota- se recrimino

Flash back.

Loki miraba la ciudad sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un cuervo mansajero entro por la ventana de manera estrepitosa. Dejando un mensaje de odin.

Al instante todo su entorno revoluciono, en menos de un instante se encontraba delande de odin en persona.

-hola loki, a pasado tiempo- el aludido solo veia con odio

-que quieres odin?-

-he resivido amenazas de zeus

-bien por ti deberias publicarlo

-ayudame

-tu me expulsaste, y ahora que el agua te llega al cuello me nesecitas, que te ase pensar que te ayudare

-ayudame y te regresare a asgard

-estas desesperado

-no sabes cuanto

fin flash back

Si se hubiera negado en ese momento no estaria metido en este lio tan grande, las criaturas de los griegos aparecian por todas partes, lo que mas le dolia era el echo de que habia tenido que aislar a mayura, alejarla de el asi estaba a salvo, narugami le repite que ella esta mal que cada vez la ve mas palida, mas delgada y ojerosa, no hablaba con nadie y en su mirada hay un dejo de tristeza y cansancio, se sentia el mas grande de los malnacidos por tratarla asi, pero si llegara la cazadora cuantas veces la habian secuestrado para tratar de llegar a el, esa criatura no se detendria, nada las detiene.

La puerta se abrio entrango narugami y yamino.

- hola amargado- saludo el dios del trueno

-¿que quieres?- bufo molesto

-las norm quieren hablar contigo quieren que vallas a su casa es urgente.-loki miro las nubes negras girando en el cielo.

-saben mejor que nadie que no salgo mientras llueve

-dijieron que no seas niño y dejes de temerle a la lluvia

-largo

-loki es URGENTE

-LARGATE DE MI CASA

-me pidieron que te llevara a la fuerza si te negabas

-yamino- fue lo unico que le pedin a mi hijo, los escuche discutir y como se alejaban. Uno siendo jalado por el otro

Mi mente era solo un caos, me sentia solo, desesperado, la idea de perder a mayura por mis problemas, me hacian desesperar, pero se habia levantado una barda invisible entre los dos, que culpa tuvo mayura, para que yo la tratara asi, lo unico que logre fue que se alejara de mi, no podia perderla ella quien era la luz de mi dias nublados, la amo mas que a mi vida.

En eso vi una sombra del otro lado de la barda, el inconfundible colo rosa del pelo de mayura, salte corriendo baje las escaleras de dos en dos y tome el primer paraguas disponible en la entrada de la casa donde los deja yamino.

Lo abri sin ningun cuidado y casi corri hasta adonde ella la cubri con el paraguas algo dificil ya que es mas alta que yo. Ella gira y me mira desolada, esa mirada era dolor puro y a mi me duele su dolor, como si me acuchillaran, debia cambiar esa mirada por una sonrisa, debia disculparme, decirle la verdad.

- ¿desde cuando estay hay parada?¿por que no traes un paraguas?-trato de meterla a la casa pero ella se opone trato de sonar consiliador- vamos te vas a enfermar

-tengo algo que decirte-sigo tratando pero no tengo la fuerza, o esta tan dolida por mi trato que no quiere regresar a la casa.

-me lo dices a dentro- le insisto pero ella solo me mira son lagrima lo que veo esta llorando.

- tengo que decirlo es muy importante, nos hemos distanciado tanto y eso me duele, tan solo quería quedarme contigo-algo en sus palabras me hiere aun mas bajo la mirada esperando que ella no me vea los ojos- pero no puedo,yo queria quedarme contigo, pero tengo que irme lejos tan lejos que ya no te cause ningun problema.

- mayura cualquier problema le encotraremos solucion siempre lo hacemos- le pido

-tengo miedo loki, de lo que pasara, de lo que se avesina

El viento nos tiro la sombrilla, o solo mis manos se quedaron si fuerza para seguir sosteniendola.

-yo te defendere con mi vida, no te vallas no me dejes- una lagrimas frias escaparon de mis ojos y se confundieron con la lluvia- te lo pido.

-loki esa persona a la que tu matarias con tus propias manos, la cazadora de los dioses griegos, soy yo- la confesion me derribo por cumpleto, no, NO , NO ES POSIBLE

-por que, me lo quitan todo, por que todo cuanto mas quiero me lo arrebatan- ella saco algo de su bolsa y lo lanzo a mis pies. Era una cuchilla de obsidiana se veia el trabajo de efestos en la misma hoja

-matame- pidio yo solo mire la hoja

-NUNCA-grite mientras retomaba mi verdadera forma- mayura nunca me entiendes eres lo que mas quiero en mi vida, no te matare.

-me transformare en un moustro y yo no lo permitire, no dejes que hagan con mi vida lo que quieran y ahora...- empezo a hipar po el llanto y la desespera cion, la misma desesperacion que senti en dias anteriores no es nada con lo que empezaba a sentir, muy en el fondo, como si alguien me estrujara el corazon con un hierro incandecente.

-no, todo estar bien- le sustuve el rostro con mis manos mientras besaba su frente, sus mejillas- te lo prometo que hallaremos una solucion a esto. Estaras bien.

-te amo- no pude conterme ante su confesion, bese sus dulces labios con desesperacio y ella me correspondio con la misma pasion.

-te amo- le dije en eso un fuerte viento helado me arrojo y me arranco a mayura de los brazos.

-MAYURA, MAYURA, MAYURA, NO, NO NO- habia desaparecido engullida por la noche se la llevaron los griegos no habia duda de ella, aun podia sentir el rastro de ese viento frio- BOREAS MALDITO.


End file.
